For removing concave dents from sheet metal it is known to bond an adapter into the dent and fit to said adapter a rod on which a slide block can be slid against a stop. Said slide block is referred to as a slide hammer. The slide hammer is then struck away from the dent in the direction of the body of the user and as a result the dent is drawn out of the metal sheet. The handling of said slide hammer is made somewhat more difficult, because it has to be struck in the direction of the body.
A sheet metal working device is already known (DE 296 15 666 U1), in which an adapter connectable in tension-proof manner to the lever can be slid along the latter. The front end of the adapter is welded to the dent and then the dent can be drawn out with the aid of the lever.
The problem of the invention is to create a possibility of removing dents from a metal sheet in a similar way.
To solve this problem the invention proposes an arrangement having the features of claim 1. Further developments of the invention form the subject matter of the dependent claims, whose wording is by reference made into part of the content of the description.
The tension element is fitted to the adapter, which is fixed in the dent in the same way as in the prior art and said tension element is then connected by its other end to the carrier. Tensile force can then be applied to the tension adapter by means of the carrier. The holding element can be supported at a suitable point, e.g. on the metal sheet, or on an edge or some other component.
In particular, according to a further development of the invention, the holding element is constructed as a lever, so that it can be raised about the support point, so as in this way to exert a tensile force on the tension element and therefore on the adapter bonded into the dent. The handling of said device is much simpler than in the prior art.
The lever can be a one or two-arm lever.
According to a further development of the invention, the carrier is constructed as an at least partly linearly directed rod or rail. The rod or rail can have an elongated cross-section, so as to be particularly stable in the direction in which the force is applied without rendering the weight excessive. Through the construction as a lever it is possible to achieve high forces with the arrangement, without having to support the same by an impact implement.
According to a further development of the invention, the tension element can be fitted at different positions to the carrier, which makes it possible to position the support point in accordance with the circumstances at the repair location.
According to the invention, the holding element can have a handle.
According to a further development of the invention, the tension element can be constructed in such a way that it can be fitted in captive manner to the carrier. However, it is also possible to fit it in such a way that it is fixed in a specific position from which it can then be moved into other positions. It is also possible to design the carrier in such a way that the drawing piece can be removed therefrom in a specific position.